Servants, Crimes and Forbidden Fruits
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia come across a girl in an alley way, save her and return her to their home. Can this girl be an asset? There is one certainty...she changed the way history of this infamous family was seen. One woman, a handmaid can change the course of history for this obscured family. Rosa Cortez. Eventual CesareXOC!


Chapter 1: Settling in

* * *

><p><em>~Rome 1492 a few weeks before the death of Pope Innocent VII's death~<em>

It was a normal day for Lucrezia and Cesare Borgia as they walked along the streets, enjoying the fresh air and time together that they treasured each chance they had to spend together. Lucrezia was cheerful as she hadn't seen her brother in a while, not since they had to tend to their father and support him with the near end of Pope Innocent VII's time laying in bed dying.

Lucrezia was a fair beauty. Golden hair that looked like it was woven by god, soft curls, slim figure, gentle pink lips, soft pale skin and bright sea blue eyes. Lucrezia was known to look angelic and sweet. Of a kind and gentle nature. Cesare was just as fair, whereas his sister was beautiful, Cesare was handsome. His brown curls touching just above his shoulders, his broad figure slim and tonned. His blue eyes daring, mischeivious and tinting to a more gray colour. Stubble grew on his face, around his mouth and on his chin. He was a man. A man of the church. Under holy order but tempted by the devil in some of his most troubled moments.

Just as they were wandering the streets, they were laughing and blissful towards the heat of the suns rays. _God is good_. Thought Lucrezia Borgia but was their laughter soon stopped when they heard a scream, a beg and the sounds of laughing men. Lucrezia looked down the alley to see a young girl, her brown curls messy and falling out unneatly, her noticable green eyes were wide with fear and pooled with tears. Her dirty, dark skin was showing in ways that no lady should, her hands and knees were pressed to the floor.

The men surrounding her had torn appart her thin fabric dress, holding a bag of coins as the coins would clatter. "I suppose we should just have our ways with you. Wouldn't you agree boys?" one of the men asked the others as they all chuckled. The girl was startled, pleading for them not to and Lucrezia would normally just look away, hoping that someone would help her and this time no one was around.

Lucrezia looked up at Cesare with startled sea blue eyes. "Cesare. Please...do something," Lucrezia pleaded her brother. Cesare looked down at his sister, pain behind his eyes as he had no clue as to what he must do. "This is unholy!" Lucrezia declared as she looked at the men in the distance, in the alley where they were all undoing their clothes and watching as the girl squirmed away from them, crawling and clutching at the ground to escape.

Cesare looked down at his sister, looked to the girl in the alley and shut his eyes. _God...please be on my side. _Cesare pleaded as he pulled out his sword and stormed across the alley and confronted the men. "Let the girl go," Cesare ordered of the men and they looked to Cesare and laughed. Cesare was in stance, ready to fight and the men just looked at him. The girl looked up at Cesare wide eyed, her fingers dug into ground as she watched the men and Cesare's exchange of words.

"And what are you going to do Priest?" the men noted as they looked at Cesare's cross that hung around his neck and chuckled. Cesare gave them a dark look, his jaw clenching and Lucrezia kept her distance. Witnessing the possibilities as to what could possibly happen between the men all because of two girls, but mainly just one.

The young girl looked at the men, her chest heaving, her heart pounding and her body began to form water that coated her dark skin. This was when Cesare went to attack the men, they came to him in two's, Cesare fought as well as he could, dodging and knocking the men out. Never killing them or spilling unnessary blood. The men soon all fell, some of them saw how the Priest faught and threw the bag of coins to the ground by the girl's feet. The men were either unconscious or had fled the scene.

When they knew they were alone, Lucrezia came closer and the girl looked up at them. Slowly she reached for the small brown bag, the clinking sound money made in them made the girl clutch it all the more tighter. "My Lady...are you all right?" Lucrezia asked kindly as she stood beside her brother who had placed his sword away. Hidden and looked down at the girl he had just saved. The girl looked up at them timidly, shyly and slightly frightened. Cesare and Lucrezia were unsure as to if the girl was more frightened of them or what had just happened.

"I-...I'm fine thank you. Thanks to your help My Lord. My Lady," the girl said politely, her voice was soft and slightly dry. Her eyes shied away from the two, her messy look and slightly shown back made Cesare look away, clearing his throat. This made the girl gasp and try to pull at her dress, to keep her skin out of the Priest's sight. "Pardon me My Lord," she pleaded for his forgiveness.

"It's all right My Lady," Cesare said regarding the bare back she was showing them. Lucrezia looked between the two, unsure of what to say and smiled sadly at the girl who was close to being more than robbed moments ago. Cesare offered her his hand, the girl took a moment to realize what he was offering. With a hard swallow, she took his hand and was lifted to her feet more gracefully than any normal woman on the streets that most would consider as peasants. Cesare then decided to place his cloak that covered his shoulders, the black colour of it faired the lady as he placed it around her shoulders. To mask the breaking of fabric the men had made on her thin dress.

"Thank you My Lord...My Lady. For all of your kindness. For saving me," the girl said shyly, with a small bow to her head as she clasped onto the cloak that Cesare had given her. He smiled kindly at the girl, his eyes sorrowful as to what could have happened to such a nice girl if they hadn't intervened. If they hadn't walked past this alley. _Such a nice and polite girl...why would anyone want to hurt her? _Cesare mused in his own thoughts, as he stared down at the young girl. Cesare wouldn't say she was stunningly beautiful, not like his angelic sister that stood beside him but...she had a certain beauty to her. One of a woman like beauty but covered in dirt, tears and sweat.

"Is there anywhere safe we can escort you to?" Lucrezia asked the girl sweetly. Lucrezia was always kind of heart and sweet in speaking. She knew how to use that tongue to manipulate people and to treat them kindly. _It's one good thing God has done. _Cesare thought when he looked to his sister. The girl looked at them scaredly, she looked down and swallowed hard again. _What do I say after all the kindness they have shown me? _the girl thought as she looked at them.

"There is no safety for me, My Lord and Lady. My family are all dead," the girl answered them truthfully. The girl's voice was light, soft and sweet. One of innocence and purity. Her green eyes were a stunning colour, as they were bright but dark at the same time. Enticing and beautiful considering the rest of her appearance. _She could be exceedingly beautiful with just a clean bath, new clothes and a different way of presenting herself. _Lucrezia thought as she studdied the girl. The siblings looked at each other for a moment, their eyes agreeing as they looked to each other.

"Than you shall spend the night with us. Don't you agree brother?" Lucrezia asked as she slipped her arm into Cesare's, hopeful that he would agree and allow for the girl to feel some sort of safety in their household. Cesare stared at the girl, before feeling his sister wrap her arm around his and look towards her. Her blue eyes would always make him weak, as this is his baby sister_. So innocent and sweet. _Cesare thought as he looked down at Lucrezia's bright sea blue eyes.

"I-" the girl went to decline but Cesare rose his hand to silence her. The girl looked at them stunned, unsure of what to say and how to react to them. In her mind something told her that there was the possibility of them wanting to take the money from her, but something else told her that if they were...they would have done it by now. Not only that but they look as though they come from a wealthy family, one of more riches than her at least.

"We insist," Cesare spoke softly but firmly to the girl. His voice was rich, almost sultry and deep. It made the girl's spine shiver and her breath hitch. _It sounded more like a demand than an invitation. _The girl thought as she looked up at Cesare, his eyes stared down at her and Lucrezia smiled at the girl. The girl pursed her lips and gave a small but simplistic nod in agreement. Afraid to speak as she might whimper from fear.

"What is your name My Lady?" Lucrezia asked kindly as they began to turn back, towards where the pair had witnessed the young girl almost get more than a simple robbery. The girl looked down at the men as she walked past. Unsure of what to think of the pair that walked her towards the path to their home.

"Rosa..." the girl answered politely. There was a small tremble in her voice, shaking as she said the name and how her name rolled off her tongue like nature itself. Lucrezia smiled and looked to the girl, Cesare stood in the middle, Lucrezia and Rosa at either side of him. Lucrezia held onto her brother's arm but Rosa held onto the cloak he had given her, feeling a shiver run down her spine as the wind blew against her skin gently.

"I'm Cesare and this...is my sister Lucrezia," Cesare introduced as he looked to the girl and studdied her carefully. He noted how she spoke, how she presented herself and how she reacted to the whole situation. _She's frightened. _Cesare took note as he watched the brunette, green eyed girl and looked to his sister. Lucrezia had been looking at the girl interested, as though she had found a new toy and possible friend. _Lucrezia seemed intrigued about this girl Rosa. _Cesare thought to himself as they kept walking...

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip to the Borgia household was silent. There were few moments where Lucrezia would tell Rosa about the family. Telling Rosa that she hoped she liked it at her home. That maybe, with luck Rosa could stay and live with them. Cesare stayed silent while Rosa would hum in agreement or smile politely to the Borgia girl. When they reached the household, Lucrezia called on her maids to prepare two bath tubs and to pull out two new dresses.<p>

The women did as they were told, Lucrezia showed the girl around the house quickly and then lead them to the bathroom last. Where two bath tubs were filled with hot water and bars of soap were placed beside them. Maids stepped towards Rosa and Lucrezia, undressing them to gently guide them into the tubs. The two women were then left to sink into the hot water and to lay down in it. Cesare had left to inform his family of the new arival, later to inform the two women in bath tubs of the meal they were to share in the dinning room.

"I want to see Rosa here spotless. Clean under the fingernails and make sure she is fully scrubbed clean," Lucrezia ordered of her maids, relaxing in the water and shutting her eyes as the women did the work on them. Rosa was finding it hard to relax under the heat of the water, as she was used to the cold water and not being washed for days. Rosa was being forcefully cleaned and scrubbed down, every inch of her was starting to feel slightly hurt as the maids tried to scrub all the dirt from her and soon revealing the slightly dark skin that Rosa possessed.

_They must be used to the paleness of Lady Lucrezia that they forgot that some people have darker skin than others. _Rosa mused when she would lift her hands to examin them. Her nails were long, her skin was a soft brown, olive tonned skin that she had heard her mother once explain to her. She wasn't black or anywhere remotly close to that colour. She was simply darker in complexion in reference to her skin tone. When Rosa was examining her hand it was quickly pulled by one of the maids, the other was working on her feet and making sure there were no trace of dirt on Rosa.

They were gentle but forceful, as to make sure their job was being done corectly and to good enough standards. Cesare had sent note to another maid, who came in with two dresses. One was a soft, extravegant blue and the other was of a rich red. The details on each dress were unique and finely made. _It would be something that would make mother proud for her to make and for me to wear._ Rosa thought to herself as she looked to the dresses. One of the maids had given word to what the Borgia family had in mind. This only made the poor Rosa more worried and nervous about the meal.

"Does that happen often?" Lucrezia asked as she looked to Rosa, sitting up slightly and her head looking towards the girl beside her in the other bath tub. Rosa looked at Lucrezia confused as to what she could have possibly been asking. Lucrezia knew that the girl was unsure of what she had asked when she saw the look of confusion colour Rosa's face. "Robbery...rape," Lucrezia said the first one while she looked to her maid gently wiping at her hand with a cloth. The next word she said it while glancing at Rosa.

Rosa's mouth plummeted to the ground, shock and horror appeared on her face. "My Lady...I would have to say that I have never had it go to that extent. Yes...they have tried to rob me and haven't succeded. They would normally come looking for me in one or two's. Today they came searching for me in a big group. Normally I just run until I know for a definate that I have lost them but today...they cornered me and attempted to rob me. Rape me...maybe even kill me if it weren't for you and Lord Cesare," Rosa explained, her eyes slightly sad and staring at the ground.

Lucrezia felt the sadness coming from Rosa. She could sense the truth. It was one speciality Rosa and most of the other Borgia's had. They could tell when people were lying and both her and Cesare knew this girl hadn't lied to them earlier. She still wasn't lying now. "So you're still a virgin?" Lucrezia asked, knowing she was prying in Rosa's business but curious as to the girl and how she could have possibly been...unholy. Considering her brothers were known to have had their own fair share of women who were unmarried.

"I'm still a virgin My Lady," Rosa said as her cheeks began to turn a soft red. The colour made Lucrezia giggle, knowing that Rosa had said the truth and knew that Rosa would be a good companion to her. Rosa was stunned by how honest she was towards them, but recognized that she and her brother had saved her from a crazy situation back in the alley. Rosa looked to her body and saw that she was getting cleaner by the second. Dipping their heads, they washed their heads and eventually climbed out of the tubs.

Wrapping up in towels, they dripped and were rubbed until dry. "Why were they robbing you...may I ask?" Lucrezia asked of Rosa politely, gently as to not push the girl into repelling her kindness and interest towards the girl she had saved. Rosa stayed silent for a few moments, deliberating in what to say to Lucrezia and how to fully understand why she would possibly be in the situation in the first place.

"I suppose...because I was alone and had money with me...maybe...I was seen as an easy target. Which is what I was," Rosa explained, her eyes slightly sad and was being fitted into the red dress. It was elegant and better than any material she had worn since her mother had passed. Her mother would occasionally make Rosa a dress to wear, of this type of fabric and Rosa would wear it on Sundays to church.

"I'm glad we're to have dinner together...that way I don't have to plead my parents to allow you to stay," Lucrezia said as they were fitted into their dresses. Rosa's hair had dried enough to be the soft, dark curls that fell down her shoulders, to the small of her back and were clean. Rosa felt refreshed and unsure how to act towards the parents of Lucrezia, that maybe they didn't like Rosa in this gown and Lucrezia was beautiful as always. Her pale skin glowed an angelic glow, her blue gown made her eyes more prominent.

Rosa walked beside Lucrezia slowly, Lucrezia wanted to inform of their arrival and left the girl alone outside the door to the dinning room. Rosa's heart pounded in her chest as she heard the family discussing quietly and eventually a gentle voice Rosa could identify to be Lucrezia's called out for her to come in. Slowly Rosa pushed the door opened, stepping inside her dress lightly swished against the floor and her curls bounced. Her heals clicking against the floor softly as she walked closer to the Borgia family.

They were all lined up, Cesare glanced at Rosa and was stunned to see the result of this new transformation. _She is rather...strickingly beautiful. _Cesare thought to himself as he took in the appearance of Rosa. Her brown curls were down, reaching the small of her back, her green eyes were stricking between the peircing colour they had and the contrast between her sun-kissed, glowing skin. The red dress clung nicely to the form of Rosa's body and her gentle red lips were almost kissable.

Juan had a bright smile on his face, his chestnut hair and brown eyes looked Rosa up and down, as though he had seen something he wanted to persue. Which he did when he looked at Rosa and thought of her. Of the unholy things he would do to her. Rodrigo stood proudly in his red outfit, Rosa noted that he was of course a cardinal. His grey hair was slightly messy, his brown eyes studying the girl and she looked away from his gaze shyly.

Vanozza looked at Rosa with a kind smile, she seemed pleased by the girl's appearance and form of presenting herself to them. Vannozza's dark eyes were infintly beautiful as she gazed at Rosa. The Borgia family were known for thier pale skin and their beautiful looks. Rosa's eyes scanned the rest, seeing small Gioffre a small angelic face, who looked more like Cesare in a smaller size. His blue eyes the same shade as his sister and his skin tone more of a darker colour like his brother Cesare.

Rosa's eyes landed on Lucrezia lastly, who was beaming a bright smile at Rosa. Lucrezia was proud of her work and decisions towards the appearance of the young girl. Rosa curtsied to the family, introducing herself to each of the family members as they said their names. Her eyes widened slightly but she regained her calm and at ease expression when she heard the name 'Borgia' repeated by the children and then Rodrigo who intimidated young Rosa slightly.

"Come child. Let's eat. You must be starving," Vannozza said softly as she gestured for them all to sit down. Walking to the last available seat, Rosa sat down and was faced with Cesare at the other end of the table. Rosa was polite when the servants would place their food on their plates, giving them small smiles and eating silently. Rosa glanced up to see Cesare taking a sip of wine, their eyes connecting and a wave of nerves flushed through Rosa's body.

"So...what is your name Rosa?" Juan asked curious to see where the girl came from. If she was either someone important or someone who would go against them when the time came. Rosa swallowed the slice of meat she had eaten, her eyes glancing up shyly up towards the family and taking a moment to straighten her posture.

"Rosa Cortez," she answered them as she took a small sip of her wine, hoping that it would calm the nerves of this confrontation and possible interview. She felt on the spot and some of the Borgia family felt sad about her being questioned and some of them were curious to know more about the poor girl. "I have to say again...thank you Lady Lucrezia and Lord Cesare for saving me from those...robbers and...thank you Lady Vannozza and Cardinal Rodrigo for allowing me to be here," Rosa said afraid of mentioning what else the men could have done, given the chance if Cesare hadn't intervened.

"So...you are a Spaniard yourself?" Rodrigo asked when Cesare and Lucrezia didn't answer, they just gave Rosa a kind smile. Ones filled with warmth and welcome. Rosa couldn't help but smile back at them. Rosa then looked to Rodrigo as he spoke. She blushed and looked down at her plate. Nodding she stayed silent.

Realizing that no one else would speak, Rosa spoke up and looked to the family. "I'm half Italian, half Spanish. My mother was Italian and my father...he was Spanish. I, of course took after my father's name," Rosa explained which made Rodrigo smile and Juan smirk at the girl. The Borgia family were either thinking about why she spoke in past tense and each individual thought different things.

Vannozza was perplexed as to why the girl kept speaking in past tense. Cesare was curious as to what his father had planned for the young girl regarding the new found information on her. Lucrezia was curious as to what Rosa had meant by 'was'. Juan was curious as to if they would keep her as a servant so that he could have his ways with this Italian Spaniard. Rodrigo was unsure of what would happen when the time of the Pope election would arise. Gioffre was curious as to who was the most beautiful woman surrounding the table.

"Why do you speak of them in the past tense dear?" Vannozza asked curious as to what happened to her family. As to what could of possibly caused the girl's sadness. Vannozza had sympathy for the girl, for the fact that Rosa seemed so sad and the look that Vannozza once had in her eyes...on her face. _She's alone in this world. _Vannozza noted as she studdied the girl's eyes lowering to look at her drink and plate.

"My mother...and baby brother...they were murdered when I was a young girl. They were out in the streets at night and...when me and my father noticed their disappearance hours later, we found them...dead. My father, he recently died of an illness. He couldn't move...couldn't speak. My mother used to be a tailor, designing dresses and making them out of beautiful materials. Taught me how to and even left me with her designs and how to creat the dresses using different materials,"

"My father was a simple baker, but he did teach me to cook and to serve. Since they died...I suppose people out on the streets have heard and decided to rob me of what little I had left," Rosa explained as her eyes looked towards the distance, as though she remembered all like it was yesterday. The Borgia family noticed, seeing the pain in her eyes and the emotions she didn't want to show. The table grew silent as everyone stopped drinking and eating, listening to Rosa's story.

"I don't have a home...just a shop which has terrible safety. I have no one...I can't even open my father's shop seeing as the first and last time I did everyone who would walk by looked at me disgusted. Telling me that it wasn't a woman's job to own a shop," Rosa explained further and saw how Cesare's jaw clench. Cesare knew that people were sexist but he knew that some women are stronger than men. He knew what it was like to be denied something.

"I can't keep the shop running without help and...I'm not usually the type of person to ask for help. Not from anyone. This is why I thank you and your family for showing me such kindness," Rosa said to the family gently, her green eyes looking towards each member of the family. They all smiled and gave her a gentle look.

"She must work for us as something. As-as my handmaiden," Lucrezia pleaded to her family as Rosa's eyes widened. Rosa couldn't believe that Lucrezia was going to speak of this with her in front of the Borgia family. Rodrigo raised an eyebrow in question as he looked to his daugher.

"I musn't. I don't mean to intrude. I don't want to take any more advantage of your family's kindness," Rosa went to say but was quickly cut off by Lady Vannozza. Cesare and the rest of the Borgia's looked between the three women. Their eyes landing on Rosa as she looked down shyly at her plate.

"Don't be silly dear. It isn't necessary to feel that way," Vannozza spoke up as her family looked at her. Vannozza looked directly to Rosa, Lucrezia was smiling at the fact her mother had agreed with her that Rosa was to stay with them and help with their houshold and personal duties. Rosa was unsure what to say, until an idea occured to her.

"As you wish Lady Vannozza...but...if I am to work for your family...I have some rules that need to be followed," Rosa began to speak as her voice was firm. Almost as though she was giving them an order. Rodrigo's face grew the expression of anger, his mouth opening as to speak but Rosa kindly raised her hand as to not threaten her agreements.

"I will assist in this house's duties, helping the Borgia family in any way I am asked. As though I was a helper and will work for Lady Lucrezia as her handmaiden under my own rules Lords and Ladies," Rosa paused as to watch the Borgia family tense or interested in what Rosa had to say. "All I ask for is a roof above my head, some sort of small meal to eat for each day and a fire to keep warm," Rosa explained her terms which made the Borgias smile with amusment and appeasment.

"What? No bed?" Cesare teased as he took a sip of his wine, Rosa's lips twitched with a growing smile on her face but it soon faultered at the memory of what she was about to say. Rodrigo smiled at Rosa's terms, the rest of the Borgia family seemed to agree with her terms and laughed softly at Cesare's teasing gesture.

"I can sleep on the floor...not like I haven't had to in the past Lord Cesare," Rosa said as she looked down to her plate, her green eyes sad and Cesare took a hard swallow of the wine he had lingering in his mouth. His expression solemn as he looked to Rosa. Her long curls were neater, less like a bush when he had first met her and the dirt was fully scrubbed off. She was presentable and a sight to behold. He could sense that his thoughts were true judging by the way Juan looked at her. As though she was a conquest.

"Nonsence. You shall have a bed to rest your head dear Rosa. You have proven to be a gush of fresh air. It would be nice to treat you as one of our own. It's the Christian thing to do," Lady Vannozza spoke as she reached out to clasp her husband's hand, he smiled at her gesture and words. Holding her hand tightly as Cardinal Borgia agreed silently.

"What of the bakery?" Juan spoke up, his voice was still of a boy like tone. Filled with mystery and attempted seduction, Rosa noted. His voice wasn't quite like Cesare but it was enough to make Rosa feel intimidated. Lucrezia was pleased that things were going according to plan since the moment they laid in the bath tubs.

"I will find a way to deal with it and to serve under the Borgia name...as Lady Lucrezia's handmaiden and the Borgia servant," Rosa said with determination in her voice. The Borgia family were overall impressed by her charm and politeness. _She really is a gush of fresh air. _Cesare mused in his thoughts as the family and Rosa finished their meals silently...

* * *

><p>After the meal, Rosa got to know the other servants and maids. Learning their names, finding her own room and learning that she is the only servant to live with the Borgia family. That the rest of them would come early in the mornings to wake them and to do their work. When it was night, they would either prepare things for the day after and would later return to their own homes in the town.<p>

Rosa quickly got to her room, still wearing the dress Lucrezia had found her, she went to check her uniform and tried it on. Lucrezia beaming at her with her angelic smile. Rosa felt comfortable, free and pleased with the outfit. Rosa's outfit wasn't too expensive looking but not rags. It was elegant for a servant. _Then again...I am Lucrezia's handmaiden. _Rosa thought to herself as she turned to look at Lucrezia who only gave her nice compliments about her appearance.

Rosa was later led to Lucrezia's room, assisted in undressing Lucrezia and slipped her nightgown over Lucrezia's head. Lucrezia sat down on a seat, waiting for Rosa who found Lucrezia's hair brush were Lucrezia had directed her to it. Brushing Lucrezia's hair with care, Rosa couldn't help but marvel at how golden it was, how silky it was and soft. As though she was holding onto rays of sunshine.

Rosa was being watched by the Lady Lucrezia. Lucrezia's eyes studying Rosa's face as she felt no tugging, just careful and gentle strokes of her hair. Rosa smiled at the kind Lady when she noticed Lucrezia watching her intently. "People say my hair is like a piece of art. That it is woven of God's silk and curled in the most intricate of ways," Lucrezia spoke softly, her voice filled with wonder, as though she was a child and it made Rosa smile at her kindly.

"My Lady...if I do say so myself. Your hair is surely the softest of the kingdoms. It isn't just a masterpiece of God, but it is also as though I was holding onto sunshine. May I remind you My Lady...but your hair isn't the only thing that is a piece of art. You as a whole is a masterpiece. Beautiful, young, angelic and sweet like a peach," Rosa teased the final part which made the twinkle of her giggles echo throughout the room.

Lucrezia's giggles made Rosa smile the warmest of smiles. "You know...you could have hair as beautiful as mine..." Lucrezia said as the laughter died down and Lucrezia smiled at Rosa. "If you took care of it. Maybe I could brush your hair after brushing mine? Or we could let one of the maids brush your hair?" Lucrezia said, her eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

Rosa giggled and continued to brush Lucrezia's hair as gently as she could. Hopeful that she was doing a good job since Lucrezia didn't complain or wince. "My Lady...I wouldn't like to be a bother to you or to any of your maids. Besides...I am a handmaiden. Not a Lady," Rosa explained as she looked to her Lady. Lucrezia pondered for a moment, her mind set on making Rosa feel as welcome as possible and as cared for as she could.

"What...was your family like? If you don't mind me asking Rosa," Lucrezia asked as she looked to her handmaiden that she was already considering a friend. Rose froze for a second, her eyes glued to her hands, Lucrezia's hair and the brush in her hands. She thought of her family, of what they were like and how she wished they were still alive.

Rosa looked up to the mirror, seeing Lucrezia watch her quietly and waiting for Rosa's answer. "My...ah...mother. She was very beautiful. Not as beautiful as you My Lady but...she was extrodinarily beautiful in my eyes. As every mother is in their daughter's eyes. She was...sweet, caring and...I remember every morning my mother would wake me up, tell me we were to go to town and buy some fabrics for a new design she had in mind...but on the way back, she would buy me a fresh rose. Red," Rosa said, her eyes drifting away as though she still was there. A smile playing on her lips.

Lucrezia smiled at her new friend's story, what they didn't know or saw was Cesare was listening in to the story. Smiling with ever soft word Rosa spoke about her past or the compliments she would give his sister. Cesare saw honesty and kindness that hadn't seen in a woman for a long time. Yes, women would comfort him in his bed and fill the desires he had...but after meeting Rosa he sensed that he wanted something else. A friend. Much like Rosa was beginning to be to Lucrezia.

"My brother...he was young. Innocent and just as sweet as you My Lady. I loved him. He was the thing that would make me happy. I would sing him to sleep at night, or look after him when my parents were away at work. He was always by my side. Then...one day...he just...died. Out, with my mother and...never came back," Rosa said as the burden crept up again. Her sadness and guilt. She had always thought that she deserved to have been there with them, but sooner than later realized that her father wouldn't be pleased or able to survive without her.

"My father...he loved me more than he loved anything in this world. He didn't ever want to marry me off to some man just to form some sort of negotiation or binding of sorts. He always wanted me to be happy...safe. He would make a fresh batch of bread, taught me how to cook and bake cakes or bread. The best thing about him was his kindness. He would always bake a batch of bread loafs, give me a slice but would save two or three for those less fortunate," Rosa said which made Cesare smile softly, his peeking through the crack of the door that the girls had left open slightly due to Rosa's unfamiliarity to the new house she was to live in.

"He would hand out the bread to the children or families in the streets who didn't have enough to survive. He had pitty. Sorrow. He was a man of honesty and caring. When he lost my mother and brother, he lost a part of himself too but...he kept going. Kept living. For me and for the hope of a better life than what we had. For some type of happiness," Rosa spoke which made Lucrezia's blue eyes stare up at Rosa.

Rosa kept brushing Lucrezia's hair until her voice drifted. Her eyes staring off blankly, as though she was remembering every conversation, every detail and every emotion she had towards her family. Sighing softly, Rosa looked down at Lucrezia and saw her look to Rosa with sympathetic eyes. Cesare had looked away, walking towards his room he decided he heard enough and left the girls to their privacy.

"That'll be enough combing Rosa," Lucrezia spoke softly, making Rosa stop her brushing and placing the brush into the drawer Lucrezia kept it in after cleaning it of any hairs. Lucrezia stood up and walked towards her bed, lifting her covers Lucrezia went to climb in. Rosa rushed to assist her, tucking Lucrezia in Rosa smiled and watched how Lucrezia cuddled her pillow.

Rosa turned to walk away and to blow out the candles. "Rosa?" Lucrezia called to her handmaiden. Rosa turned to look at Lucrezia with a small smile on her lips. After Lucrezia called for Rosa, she answered with a polite and gentle 'Yes? My Lady?' which made Lucrezia smile and nuzzle her face into her pillow. "Do you miss them? Your family?" Lucrezia asked her kindly, curious as to what the handmaiden would say.

"From every waking moment to every sleeping hour My Lady," Rosa admitted to her lady. The two said their goodnights, that God is to be good and to let them live another day, for the chance to do something new and to take new risks. Blowing out the candles, Rosa waited for a few seconds to leave with her lantern and let the lady sleep.

Shutting the door properly behind her, Rosa turned her back and headed to her room. She went to open her door and was surprised to hear a door open behind her. Rosa looked to where the sound that startled came from, seeing a kind faced Cesare stand there made her attempt to control her heavy breathing. "Lady Cortez," Cesare called out to Rosa politely. Rosa was stunned that he adressed her so formally.

"I am no Lady, Lord Cesare," Rosa explained as she looked to him. The two were staring at each other, the tight silken dress and intricate detailing or Rosa's dress made Cesare look at it. Noting that the colour red wasn't too uncomplimentary to her skin tone. Surprised that she could look so beautiful with just a bath, he smiled and shook his head at her.

"You're a woman are you not?" he teased and this made her blush slightly. _Of course I'm a woman..._Rosa thought to herself as she gave him a quick nod and bit her bottom lip out of her nervous state. Cesare leaned against his bedroom door and looked at her with a warm smile, it was inviting and genuine. Rosa felt the blush glow from her cheeks, as though she were some sort of tomato instead of a woman.

"I am Lord Cesare," Rosa agreed and then looked to him questioningly. They were in silence for a moment, Rosa took in the sight of Cesare now that she could. He was handsome and she could agree to that. _But he is a priest. A man of holy order. _She thought as she looked away, to her feet and tried to hide her thoughts from his sight. Worried that he might see through her. "Is there anything I can help you with My Lord?" she asked him kindly.

"Quite the contrary actually," Cesare said, his voice rich and slightly surprising to Rosa. Her head whipped up to look at him. Confused as to what he could possibly mean. His eyes were glued to Rosa's face. Waiting to see her reaction as he took a few steps towards her. "If...you ever need any help with the bakery...you can depend on me for any assistance Lady Cortez," Cesare said which made her blush and look away quickly.

Cesare had stopped to look directly down at her, centimeters away from her and invading any personal space Rosa would have rather prefered. _For a Priest he sure loves to get close and personal with women..._Rosa thought to herself as she looked up at Cesare. His blueish gray eyes looked down at her and were almost dark in the little lighting they had.

"Thank you Lord Cesare...I will take your offer into account but...for now I can handle it myself," Rosa told him as she averted her eyes from gazing up at his. Cesare smiled and walked away, nodding to himself and to Rosa. Heading to his room, he looked to Rosa and she reached to touch her door handle.

"Goodnight Lady Cortez," Cesare said as he watched Rosa's hand touch the door handle. She angled her body towards him, to look at him as she held onto the door and to her lantern. Smiling kindly, she gave him a nod and smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams My Lord," Rosa spoke softly. Rosa spoke more politely and proper than any servant the Borgia's had met. She was sweet, kind and understanding. Her independent way of acting was a trait the Borgias liked, certainly Cesare seeing as she wanted to deal with her own troubles. Much like he had wanted to deal with his. Rosa and Cesare smiled, the two of them opening their doors and entering their chambers. They soon fell asleep and woke up to a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me with 5 reviews to get this story started! I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I am not used to this 'world' and to writing out of a personal view. Having 5 reviews will make me write the next chapter quickly! I hope you like it. Tell me what you would like to see! 5 reviews and I'll answer them! Promise. See you next time! Until then...<strong>

**P.S! Small disclaimer. These will have adult themes and...well...I don't own any of the characters. Only Rosa and the Cortez family! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
